mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Primrose Black
Primrose Black, born from a long and large pureblood family, is currently in her 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a proud member of hufflepuff house, an avid lover of creatures and nature, and a loyal friend. Biography Family As mentioned before, Primrose comes from a very large pureblood Family; the blacks on her father's side and the Stargazers on her Mother's. (see family information) As for immediate family, she lives under the care of Xavier and Lily Black with her brother, Tav'intar. Tav'intar, fondly referred to as Tav for short, was sorted into Slytherin and is a year older than Prim. Despite this, they are still very close. Primrose is more outgoing than Tav, but she considers her brother her best friend in the world. The Blacks are a wealthy family, though Prim and Lily for that matter rarely flaunt it. After graduating from Hogwarts, Xavier inherited his father's estate. Lily grew tired of it's size and begged him to move the family somewhere quieter. Now the family resides in a manor that Xavier had built for his wife surrounded by forest, on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. Xavier Black works for the ministry in the Auror department. At Hogwarts, he was very skilled in dueling and potions. It was at school, where he met Lily Stargazer. Where Xavier was eccentric, outgoing, and albeit a little strange, Lily was quiet, shy, but very sweet. Her interests lie in art, divination, and herbology. Primrose takes after her mother in a lot of ways. She enjoys helping Lily work in the garden, though she's terrible at divination and average when art is involved. One attribute Prim gained from her father is his more outgoing personality and his adeptness at potions. However, Primrose's true passion lies in the care of creatures, magical or non. Before Hogwarts Being from a pureblood family, Prim has always known about the magical world. This does not make her ignorant of muggles, however. Both her parents have some basic knowledge of muggle life, either through friends or sheer interest. Lily, in fact, insists upon her children learning how to work around the house without the use of magic, which includes cleaning and cooking. Prim was likely like most other magical children growing up. She zoomed around the yard on a toy broom, probably stole her parents' wand on more than one occasion and was scolded for it when something disasterous happened. But also, her parents began home schooling their children at a young age. Lily taught Prim basic art skills, how to play piano, and about magical plants and creatures. Xavier taught his daughter the basics of the violin and continues to tutor her every summer on the art of potion making. After Acceptance Summer 2019 The summer just after Prim turned 11 (fall birthdays, blech) she recieved her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. There was no doubt that she would, but that didn't stop the family from celebrating that evening. Xavier had a large feast brought up and both he and Lily invited all of their friends and family to their manor for a party. Everyone dressed in their best robes, there was dancing, music, and presents, half of which Prim wouldn't be able to take to school. The following weekend, they all went to Diagon to get her supplies. Here, Prim fell in love with a small snowy owl, which she named Squiggles. He was a runty little thing. She also talked her father into getting her a small collection of Pygmy puffs. Xavier had hoped his daughter would take a shine to snakes, as he did, but sadly..snakes were the only creatures that totally freaked Prim out. 1st Year Upon her first arrival to Hogwarts, Primrose was in awe. As the boats crossed over the dark and glassy lake, she stared up at the luminous castle, excitment buzzing in her fingertips. Prim might have been one of the few who weren't nervous for the sorting. Tav had told her about it when he got home for summer holidays. When her name was called, she skipped her way to the seat and waited as the hat was plopped onto her head. "You know, you're not as old and ugly as my brother said you were." She'd add in a pleasant voice. The hat considered placing her in Slytherin after that comment, but he ultimately chose Hufflepuff. Her first year at hogwarts was eventful, as Hogwarts often is. When her family told her there was always something going down at the school, she didn't believe them. First and foremost, the Triwizard Tournament took place that year. Foreign students littered the halls in colors of blues, browns and reds. Too young to take part, Prim enjoyed herself by cheering on the Hogwarts team. Besides the tournament, there was also the mysterious goings on between Fischer and a scary woman named hightower. Hightowers portraits overtook the school, forcing students to meet outside in the middle of storms to discuss the weird events taking place. Thankfully Prim managed to stay out of trouble that year. She cut ties with some of the more bold students and focused on her studies. 2nd & 3rd year The next two years were a little more uneventful for Primrose. She made new friends, did well in most of her classes and stayed out of trouble, yet again. Though the events of these years did not go entirely unnoticed by the young Badger. The odd behavior of Fischer and Hightower boggled Prim. It was as if their personalities were switched. Then the two of them started acting like teenagers, dressing in uniforms, attending class, and have catty arguments with each other. Prim Theorized but didn't get involved. She was shocked to find, however that another Professor turned out to be some evil witch. This is of course Zemeckis. Lastly, though she'd never been asked to a dance before, a boy seemed to take an interest in Prim, though when he sat with her at the Hearty Party..and discovered she was still very young, he abruptly began scolding Prim for tricking him. It drove the girl to tears, as she hadn't done it on purpose and had in fact been oblivious to his admiration. 4th year ((work in progress)) Physical Appearance Physically, Primrose takes after her father, Xavier. She has the same fair porcelain skin and jet black hair. Tav, her Brother, also shares this trait. Prim, however, has her mother's eyes, the same grey blue shade and long lashes. The length of her hair changes often. It was once very long but in her second year, she chopped it off to chin length, though it's steadily been growing back out since. Her style of dress varies from modest skirts and dresses, to jeans and sweatshirts. She has a fondness for boots, though she only wears them in the colder months. When in uniform, she prefers wearing a skirt, usually knee length, with a pair of flats or mary janes. If it's cold around the castle, she might pair her uniform with a pair of warm boots. Primrose always carries a gold pocketwatch with the letter P engraved into it's surface. This was a gift from her father upon her acceptance into school. Personality Though she looks like her father, Primrose has the personality of her mother. Like Lily, she is often sweet and soft spoken. Usually her melodic voice is upbeat and friendly unless given a reason to distrust or dislike a person. She likes looking for the good in people and giving almost anyone a chance to prove they're worthy of being her friend. As the Hufflepuff Motto suggests, Prim is a very loyal and friendly person. She will defend her friends and even strangers from those who wish to do them harm, physical or emotional. She doesn't seem to care about her own safety, in that she will even put someone older and larger in their place. Skills and Abilities Primrose is most skilled in the care of magical creatures and Herbology. She is adequate in Potions and charmwork. Her worst subjects by far are Divination and Transfiguration. She is also poor at Arithmancy as Math has never been her strong suit. Outside of school, she is an okay artist, not nearly as good as her mother. She also has skill in Piano and basic skill in violin, being that she was taught by her parents from a young age. Her voice is far from outstanding, but when she sings, it is pleasant to listen to. She also likes to write, especially poetry. Ambitions When she finally graduates from Hogwarts, Primrose plans on devoting her life to the care of magical creatures. She wants to study them all, travel the world, mend them, raise them, and ultimately befriend them. She also wants to study Herbology further in the hopes of using magical plants and potions to aide her work. Posessions Significant Items Gold pocket watch with the letter P and her wand obviously Pets Balto - the family dog Pygmy Puffs - CeCe (stands for CottonCandy), Ocean, Ginger, Slate, Luna, Cocoa, Midnight, Pumpkin, Penny, Blaze, GP, Pea, Violet, Honeynut, Moss the boss, and Sunset. Owls - Squiggles, Moon, Tundra, and Pearl Birds - Nightwing the Raven, Rosa the Phoenix cats - Peanut, Tiger, Fluffy, Nightmare, Sweetie Nifflers - Mocha, Sable, Jet, Pat Also there is a small family of wild unicorns that lives in the woods behind the Manor. Prim has managed to befriend them. Relationships Rumors